


【拔水仙】看镜头

by yihuliangkaishui



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui
Summary: 总裁相叶x摄像师雅纪
Relationships: Aiba Masaki - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【拔水仙】看镜头

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁相叶x摄像师雅纪

侵略的视线——

“先生，请看镜头。”

密闭的摄影室内，青年人温柔的嗓音显得沙哑又沉闷。相叶手指将落在沙发上的西装外套勾起，行云流水般将其在空中扯过一段流畅的弧线，然后干脆利索的把它穿上。

快门声响一阵一阵，相叶一边想着赶紧结束这无聊的拍摄，一边又忍不住庆幸，今天的摄影师足够安静，安静到让他觉得在这里浪费时间也还算值得，毕竟总裁的时间寸秒寸金。

“过两天就能把照片发给先生，还请您花点时间挑选一下。”

青年人的声音柔和到不可思议，相叶本意出门的脚步都有所停顿，他侧首，却见那青年正聚精会神的看着刚刚所拍摄的照片，过长的刘海遮住他的眉，前倾的身体和宽大的竖条纹衬衫描摹出他背脊的弧线，或许是室内空调的温度过高，衬衫解开了前两颗扣子，衣领后折，露出纤细修长的脖颈。

或许是他的视线集中在对方身上太久，相叶看见那青年小心翼翼的转过头来。

“……还有什么事么？先生？”

纯净如鹿的眼眸，在屋顶灯光的照耀下像是盛满星光的湖，波光粼粼。

目光对视的那一瞬间，对方便立马把视线错开了，修长的手指互相交缠着，透露出主人的不安与紧张。

“你叫什么名字？”

相叶走近，果不其然看见对方后缩了一小步，像是警惕的兔子竖起了双耳。对方的视线仍未与他相交，甚至刘海下的碎片投影愣是让他看不清对方的表情。真奇怪，面前的人明明身高和他相差无几，可在灯光下愣是让他产生了一种对方一个手臂就能圈入怀中的小动物的错觉。

“雅纪，我叫雅纪……”

相叶听着对方犹豫着报出了名字，视线随意扫荡却定格在刚刚所拍摄的画面无法挪开。

充满侵略性的、充满野性的相叶雅纪。

和被镜头肆意窥探的脖颈到锁骨的大片肌肤。

原来如此。

隐藏的利齿——

“相叶总裁……”不算熟悉的男人在电话里说着什么来接他的话，让雅纪受宠若惊，以为几周前收到对方递出的名片已是莫大殊荣，没想到几通电话几顿饭下来就迅速拉近了两人间的距离，更没想到相叶今天吃完饭说要带他回家居然真的是他的家里，不是临时住所，确确实实是有着烟火味的“家”。

门锁落扣，雅纪刚脱下鞋子还没起身站稳就被拉着手臂附上了一个深吻，唇瓣碾压研磨，舌尖交换唾液，几息之间便搅得他大脑缺氧。

相叶低垂着眉眼，将对方接吻时颤抖的睫毛纳入视线，一丝一毫也不舍得错过，在对方似乎快要呼吸不过来时才依依不舍的退出对方温热的口腔。

雅纪的双眸水水润润的，上目线显得他像小动物般惹人怜爱，明明是个一米七几的大男人。相叶勾起唇角，将脑袋埋在雅纪肩膀上，毛茸茸的大脑袋左右蹭着，让雅纪恍惚间想起自己幼时养过的大型犬。修长的手指抚上后脑勺，一下又一下的抚摸着，雅纪侧首，便在对方耳朵上落下一个轻吻。

相叶似乎被惊到了，缩了一下脖子一下子后仰，引来雅纪一阵fufufu的笑声后又不满的用唇舌堵住对方的嘴唇，展开了强势却又温柔的攻势。

“去床上。”

相叶习惯性的带上了些许命令的语气，在听到雅纪垂着脑袋小声嗯了声又忍不住吻了上去。

甚至等不到卧室，雅纪的衬衫扣子就被解开了大半，白皙的胸膛大半裸露在空气中，引诱人上手抚摸。而相叶也确实这么做了，他将宽大的手掌贴合在对方的胸膛之上，如抚摸上等丝绸般爱抚着对方的身体。略带冰凉的指尖触摸上温柔的肌肤，雅纪不由得轻喘了几声，对方的手指在乳首处来回摩擦，酥酥痒痒的感觉像细微的电流顺着皮肤相贴合的地方一路流窜到大脑，说不清舒服还是不舒服，总之是让他不知道作何反应的感受。

等雅纪迷迷糊糊跌上相叶家柔软的大床上时，白色的衬衫早就被解个大开，堪堪挂在臂弯，面前的男人却只脱了西装外套，黑色的衬衫包裹着精瘦的上身显得禁欲又撩人。相叶将袖口上挽，青筋凸显的手臂看起来充满了男性魅力。

对，就是他。

雅纪情不自禁露出了着迷的眼神，当初拍照时他便对这男人性感的身体和凌冽的气势所折服。露出鬓角的男人眼神锐利如草原上的雄狮，视线透过镜头紧紧咬住了他的脖颈，被猎食般的感觉让他呼吸一窒，一见钟情也不过如此。

雅纪从不是个会做违心事的人，摄影师追求美的本能催促他更多拍摄下那男人，他依照本能做了。而现在，本能要他捕食面前撩起头发浑身散发荷尔蒙的男人，他也照做了。

手臂攀上相叶的脖颈，带着他低下头颅与他交换了一个吻，舌尖仔细描摹对方明显的唇线，想着明明是个总裁却有着一瓣上翘如索吻的上嘴唇，莫名可爱。嘴唇相贴总是柔软与柔软的触碰，但双方都不是仅此就能满足的人，温柔的接吻数秒后便浸染上情欲与食欲的色彩，变成攻略城池般的肆虐和捕食猎物般的撕咬。

雅纪学得很快，不只是接吻，连触碰的手都从最开始的不知所措变成了青涩的撩拨，抚上相叶的背，就着拥吻的姿势隔着黑衬衫在对方的背部抚摸揉捏。

色情的手法让相叶有一瞬间怀疑起初见时那双眼眸里到底含着的是小鹿的纯净还是狐狸的狡黠。

相叶一手抚摸着对方光滑纤细的腰肢，一边紧紧盯着对方的双眼。当雅纪弯着好看的鹿眼噙着笑在他嘴角啄了一下时，他才反应过来这男人就是这样一个人啊，应该说是明媚的色情还是纯洁的工口？当初吸引他的不就是那一抹眼神吗？

细密的吻落在雅纪的脖颈，相叶格外宠爱他那可爱的心形喉结，又啃又咬甚至让雅纪产生一种自己马上要被吞吃入腹的错觉，他仰着头有些无助的喘息着，手掌不知是催促还是什么不断抚摸着相叶的后脑勺。

雅纪宽松的裤子早就被相叶的手侵入，隔着棉质内裤揉搓着，喘息声夹杂着断断续续的呜咽，相叶能清晰的感受到对方大腿肌肤的光滑和肌肉的颤抖。舌尖卷着乳珠舔舐着，相叶没有褪下雅纪的裤子直接扯下了里面的内裤上手抚慰起来，上下两边的刺激让相叶小声的惊叫出来，随即便是浸泡过蜂蜜般的小声呻吟。看见雅纪舒服得双眼都蒙上雾气，相叶使坏用牙齿在对方敏感处轻咬，拇指在顶端小孔处来回扣弄，在听着对方含着哭腔惊慌失措的说着什么不要的时候，凑上去吻住了对方的嘴唇，手上的动作极富技巧性，没一会雅纪便颤抖着双腿射在了他手上和裤子里。

沉浸在高潮余韵中的青年还微皱着眉头，眼角挂着泪珠软软的瘫在床上，情潮熏红了他的脸颊，刚接过吻的嘴唇红润饱满还没能完全闭上，露出一小节舌尖，惹得相叶又一阵心痒痒。他正伸手拉开床头柜，取出自己早就准备好的东西，却突然被一阵大力勾了回去。

回过神来时雅纪已经踢了碍事的裤子，跨坐在他腰间，相叶被一掌按住，看着对方皱着的眉头愣是没敢起身。

凶狠的爪牙——

雅纪将自己的手指从黑色衬衫的下摆伸入，在对方形状姣好的腹肌上来回抚摸。这副常年锻炼的身躯每一寸肌肉都透露着力量美，平日里被西装包裹着看不出来，如今上手摸了才知道是比想象中的更为性感。

雅纪不理会男人揉捏他臀肉的手掌，俯下身子虔诚的亲吻着对方的身体，这男人身上最绝便是他的青筋，脖颈，手臂，甚至连腰侧都有，每一处都让他深深着迷。

冰凉的液体顺着臀缝流下，随即是宽大的手掌对细嫩臀肉的肆意揉捏，骨节分明的手指沾着带着体温的润滑液，数次擦过雅纪敏感的穴口。

“啊……！唔”

变了调子的沙哑呻吟从雅纪喉头滑出，他赶紧用贝齿咬住下唇，不愿再泄露一点声音。雅纪微皱着眉头忍受着男人似撩拨似挑逗的手指，敏感处传来的酥痒勾得他心神不宁腰肢酸软，只能狠狠咬男人的嘴唇一口泄泄愤。

相叶翻身将如软面条一般挂在他身上的青年压在身下，一边含着对方的嘴唇搅的啧啧作响，一边将手指送入雅纪的敏感之处。

“还是交给我吧。”

男人低沉沙哑的声音无论听多少次都会让雅纪忍不住红了耳尖。

柔软又温热的甬道第一次被进入，软肉像一张小嘴一般紧紧吸着相叶的手指。雅纪修长的双腿夹的紧紧的，他便用膝盖硬生生的将其分开，然后用胯间的鼓包暗示性的在对方臀缝顶了两下，果不其然引的易羞的人双耳泛红。隔着西裤的硬挺让雅纪羞耻极了，他用双手将脸捂住，像极了只将脑袋埋进沙子的鸵鸟，试图以此来躲避羞耻感。但另一方面，他又忍不住好奇接下来会发生的事，指缝悄悄张开，露出那双像小动物一般的眼眸，瞬间与相叶带着笑意的眼神相撞。

骨节分明的手指在体内探索，带起一阵阵由内而外的酥麻感，乳尖被揉捏着，雅纪根本无暇顾及身下作乱的手指。光滑的小腿肌肤蹭上相叶的手臂，却被身体动作所牵连着顶到了身体内部的一个小小凸起。

似触电般的感觉让雅纪一下子软了腰，慌慌张张的想向下看却被手指接二连三的顶弄搞得没了力气。穿着黑衬衫的男人就是故意在使坏，找准那一点便次次向其戳弄，阵阵快感如潮水般向雅纪涌来，沿着尾椎骨一路向上蔓延舒服得他头皮发麻。陌生的感觉像藤蔓将他紧紧缠住，他扭着身子想要逃离却被男人握住脚踝又扯了回去，转过头却看见相叶梳得整整齐齐的刘海此刻有些凌乱的洒在额前，像每一个支配者一样用猎食者的目光紧盯着他。三根修长的手指就着润滑液和肠液就那样无拘无束的在他体内进出，被操的柔软的穴口一边流着汁水一边缠着手指似乎是恋恋不舍。

咕啾咕啾的水声此刻在雅纪耳朵内格外清晰，他看到自己并未再被人触碰的性器高高翘起，铃口淌着些许透明的黏液，快感冲刷得他失了理智，被泪水模糊的视线只看到男人似乎解开了西裤的扣子，灼热的性器抵在入口，浅浅刺入，早就被情欲浸泡的青年此刻终于忍受不住，用含着哭腔的沙哑声音催促了一句快点。

肉刃破开层层软肉，次次顶弄被手指爱抚过的敏感点。雅纪像迎着暴风雨出航的船只，只能随着海浪颠簸，唯一能做的也只是紧紧握住船上的旗杆。伏在他身上的男人将他一条修长的腿架起搭在肩上，每一处顶弄都像是用着最狠的劲儿一般，每一次都能顶到更深处。止不住的呻吟被一次次的顶弄搞得零零碎碎，有时甚至只能发出几个短促的音节。

“嗯……啊！太……太深了唔……”

温热湿润的甬道将男人伺候的舒舒服服，每一次大开大合的拔出都会带着些粉红的嫩肉，每一次顶入粗大的阴茎都会擦过敏感的凸起。雅纪早已被男人拖入欲海，失神的双眸被泪水浸润，浓密的睫毛被泪水打湿，扑闪扑闪如湿掉的鸦羽。大腿内侧的嫩肉早就被男人撞得通红，耻毛每每撞击敏感的肌肤都能引起一阵小幅度的颤抖。像浸泡过温度过高的温泉，红粉从他的大腿内侧和臀部蔓延，线条流畅的背，肌肤光滑的胸口，后颈，耳侧，以至于他整个人都泛着红与热。

脑子已经一片浆糊的人除了快感已经什么都感受不到了，相叶一下下将他的快感堆叠，他灵魂像被抛向高空高高飞起又狠狠坠下，心脏的跳动因男人在耳侧的低沉喘息而加快速度，恍惚间看见男人皱紧了好看的眉头，闷哼了一声便射在了他的体内。高热的液体打在雅纪的体内，敏感的内壁被烫的绞紧，雅纪克制不住的打了一个哆嗦大腿内侧抽搐着也射了出来。

相叶的阴茎没有退出，只浅浅的在雅纪的体内抽插了几下便又硬了起来。雅纪已经浑身发软，小腹上还挂着自己射出来的白浊，姗姗来迟的羞耻感让他想要脱离相叶的束缚，却被相叶拉着手臂从侧卧变成了跪伏，相叶提着他的胯部将他的臀部翘起而腰部下沉，整个背部就以最美好的姿势呈现在他眼前。

相叶这次没有选择凶猛的进攻，而是挺入深处对着雅纪的敏感点摩擦顶弄，他将胸膛与雅纪的背相贴合，含着了他滚烫的耳朵，舌尖沿着耳骨凸起一点点舔舐，含着对方的耳骨钉故意弄得啧啧作响。看着雅纪紧闭着双眼睫毛细微颤抖着，相叶心底升起了从未有过的捉弄欲望。小鹿般乖巧的青年刘海遮掩下却有个银色的耳骨钉，连耳骨钉带人，都像是他意外发现的宝藏。

青年脖颈处全是他之前吮吸出的红痕，相叶一边心满意足着一边又忍不住再次附上唇舌加深了这些痕迹。光裸的背脊因情欲泛着红，因手臂支撑着的动作而显得两侧肩胛骨像蝶翼一般拱起，沿着脊椎的下凹线条性感极了，相叶忍不住伸出手掌在他泛着汗的肌肤上来回抚摸。

相叶看似温柔的进攻一开始还让雅纪好受一点，可没过多久他便发现了温柔的磨人之处，那快感不似先前那般来得如潮水般猛烈刺激，却像隔靴搔痒般更让他欲罢不能。他悄悄扭动着腰肢试图暗示相叶顶得更深更快些，却被男人拍了一下屁股叫他别乱动。雅纪憋的不行，便自己伸手抚慰起前面的勃起，还没摸舒服两下，便被相叶把手拨弄开来不准他再去触碰。前面得不到抚摸后面得不到慰藉，雅纪只能软着沙沙的嗓子催促身后表现得游刃有余的男人，以求得到解放。

“嗯…快点…哈…好不好……”

夹杂在呻吟中的请求不算甜腻，像是带着雅纪本身那种清爽温和的感觉，让人想要为他献上一切。

“那就如你所愿。”

相叶将碍眼的刘海用手指梳至脑后，像是干渴一边无意识的舔舐了下自己的嘴唇，柔韧有力的腰肢开始大幅度的摆动，肉体撞击的啪啪声回荡在雅纪的脑海里，连带着精液的腥膻味都让他大脑昏昏沉沉。

从相叶的视角看来眼前的美景简直不能更棒，雅纪像猫仔一般趴在床上伸出手指勾着洁白的被单，带着气音的呻吟和顶撞到敏感处时短促拔高的尖叫都毫不掩饰，他的身体上处处都是他留下的痕迹，内内外外都打上了他的标签。粗长的性器在肉穴中快速进进出出，穴口的液体甚至因过快过猛而被撞得泛起白沫，之前射进去的精液被挤出混着肠液滴湿了小片被单，就像雅纪脸下的那块被单，也是被泪水和唾液润湿得一塌糊涂。

欲望堆叠，快感被放大数百倍，相叶感觉到雅纪内壁的挤压绞紧，便知道雅纪马上要到达高潮，他伸手握住了雅纪的阴茎，食指堵住了顶端的小孔，下体每一下都顶得又快又深。

“不…不要了！呜呜呜！让我去！”

快感堆叠过头变成了甜蜜的负担，无法释放使他又涨又难受，身后的男人还一下一下刺激着他的敏感点，还在为那个充满气鼓胀的不行的气球打气。

雅纪觉得自己快要坏掉了，他无暇去想这男人这时候为什么能这么坏，不让他释放，还一个劲的冲撞，他快要无法承受男人给予的刺激，两条修长白皙的腿打颤不止。

“…说你是我的。”

相叶故意使着坏，如恶魔低语般引诱着雅纪。

“我是……呜……”

雅纪全身关注点都放在身下，根本没听清男人低沉的声音到底说了啥，只能无措的摇头。

“说，你是我的。”

相叶的声音颇有些咬牙切齿的味道，好不容易逮到的猎物怎么能不束上项圈呢。

“我是…哈…我是你的……唔啊啊！！”

相叶松开了一直堵着雅纪的食指，听着对方因高潮而拔高变调的小声尖叫，皱着眉将自己的精液也全数灌入。

“好孩子。”

相叶掰过雅纪的下巴，舔舐掉他脸上的泪痕，然后舌尖卷起雅纪柔软的舌，交换了一个安慰的深吻。


End file.
